Louder Than Words
by Angkeats
Summary: Theme Three for the ZA Angels write off- "Action speak louder than words"- Gabriella meets Troy and his adorable puppy, Buffalo on the beach and they soon fall for each other...


Hey everyone, this is my third one shot for the ZA Angela Write-off partnership! Hopefully this will get you thinking about your own entry to this months theme.

The theme is 'Actions Speak Louder than Words' and here is my take on it…

_Louder Than Words_

The freedom of being able to run down a stretch of sand was not lost on Gabriella Montez. Ever since she had moved to Miami to start a new, fresh life, she had run down this particular curve of beach every day.

Mostly mornings, before her day at work started- she worked with special needs children- but sometimes if her morning didn't allow it, or she was being lazy, she would come after work, enjoying the quiet end of the day and the sun setting in the ocean instead.

There were other joggers but she didn't notice them, really. She just tucked in her earphones, set her mind and ran. Simple as.

Today, something was tickling her leg. She frowned, checking that her cropped jog pants hadn't frayed or that her trainer laces hadn't come undone. Neither of those things had happened. There was, however, a small dog playfully bounding beside her feet; intently running with her; his cute tongue flopping out as he scampered along.

She slowed, catching her breath as she put her hands to her hips and frowned. She looked either side; across the beach. No owner. She pulled out her ear-phones and crouched.

"Hey, cutie, what's your name?" She stroked the tiny spaniel's fluffy head and looked for a collar, lifting his chin to check his name-tag.

"Buffalo?" She tilted her head, holding back a snort of amusement. Who would call their dog that?

He really was so cute, though, she smiled as she gave into her urge to scoop him up and pet him.

"Aren't you gorgeous?" She beamed, receiving a lick to her cheek. "Ew, no!" She giggled, wiping the dog slobber off.

She heard footfalls crunching in the sand, lifting her chin to quickly identify the approacher and she was faced with a tall, brown haired, blue eyed man.

He made a sign with his hands and the puppy whimpered and hung his head. This was a sign-dog? She met the man's eyes with hers and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella…" She held forth a hand.

_Hi, I'm Troy_, he signed back, then twisted his lips. _You can't understand me…_

Gabriella placed Buffalo on the sand.

_Actually, I can_, she made her own hand signals in his language. _My brother is deaf._

His head tilted to one side, his face grew a bemused expression and then he smiled. Beautifully.

_I'm sorry about Buffalo_.

She smiled again, running a hand over her hair she knew was drawn into a tight ponytail and no doubt messy and wet with sweat, too.

"It's okay, he's so adorable," she shared, slowing her speech so he could lip-read. "If you hadn't come along at that moment, I may well have dog-napped him…"

Troy pursed his lips.

_You'd steal a sign-dog from the deaf and needy?_

Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah! I would have!" She admitted. "But I didn't know he was special then…"

_I was meant to have a ready-trained sign-dog, _he signed. _But I fell in love with this puppy so I have to train him myself._

Buffalo was busy pawing Troy's leg; he was also dressed in sweat pants and a tee-top, she noted. So that meant he ran here, too. Maybe daily, if she'd paid any attention.

"He is awfully loveable," she shared of his dog, and then ventured a look at his handsome face again. "I should uh…"

_Oh wait._

Gabriella lifted her brows using her hands to answer this time.

_Yes, Troy?_

He swallowed, scooping up Buffalo and petting him cutely.

_Buffalo wondered if you wanted to go for a coffee…or a shake…or any kind of beverage before you go home?_

She smirked. "Buffalo wondered?"

He blinked shy lashes down.

_He's a very sociable pup…_

"I see. And you just have to get dragged along, right?" She enquired, amused by his method of asking her out.

He shrugged.

_It's a tough job but someone has to do it._

She found herself smiling again. She really had to stop doing that. She swallowed as she realized her answer would be no today, but she used her hands to reply.

_I really can't today but if you're here half an hour earlier tomorrow then I can make that drink with Buffalo..._

He grinned.

_Buffalo says thank you._

"I'm sure he does," she flicked him a look. "See you tomorrow Troy and Buffalo," she parted; jogging all the way back home.

/

Troy couldn't physically speak the clear words to commend his dog's part in today's plan, but he formed the words in his mind and the unformed noises that sounded as he spoke in his way signaled to Buffalo that he did a good job.

"Well done, buddy, we got a date," he told the baby spaniel.

Buffalo woofed.

"She fell in love with your cute act so do more of that tomorrow…"

Buffalo's ears pricked.

"Phone?" Troy checked of his dog's already readable body-language. A tail wag equaled the doorbell, Ears pricked, the phone. He'd face the door if someone knocked and he'd run in circles if he sensed someone nearby who wasn't making themselves known.

Already, his pup was a treasure and he looked forward to the many more years they were going to have together, even if he was going to be partly a working a dog. He hoped his puppy would still get a chance to have fun and be fussed every now and then.

Troy pressed the button on his phone that provided the words on the screen that the caller was saying.

'Hello, I am calling from Elec-Windows and we have an offer for you today…"

Troy quickly typed in a response that would be electronically read to his caller- something along the lines of 'thanks but no thanks.' He smirked as he went back to making lunch.

Tomorrow he'd be having coffee with Gabriella. And the most surprising thing of all was that she spoke his language, that wasn't something he found very often and it bolstered him a little. She wouldn't just write him off because he couldn't hear. She knew –sort of- what life was like for him and well…she wasn't afraid to go for a drink.

He smiled. Life was good.

/

"So, do you run every day?" Gabriella asked Troy as they climbed the beach towards a small, quiet café just off the promenade. He tied up Buffalo outside until they were done.

_I try and stay fit, _Troy shared. _Helps with the women._

She looked to him, shaking her head.

"I see."

_That was a joke, _he insisted. _There __**are**__ no women._

She pursed her lips, blushing as he opened the door for her and allowed her to go inside first.

"You haven't found the right woman yet then?" She enquired. "Only Miami is filled with beautiful girls so…"

She flicked her eyes to him as they waited in line to order.

_Beautiful, but vacant, _he pointed to his head to intimate where the beautiful girls he'd met were lacking.

"Well, I'm a nerd, you should know that," she broached. "But you can't have beauty _and_ brains, right?"

_To the contrary, you do,_ he complimented, gazing at her.

"You don't know me well enough to make that assumption," her brow lifted.

_I do, _he smirked. _But if it freaks you out less I'll pretend you're right and go along with your façade…_

She rolled her eyes and ordered her drink- a banana milkshake. Troy told her to go ahead and get something to eat so she added a cinnamon swirl and he paid for their small meals wordlessly.

"Can we sit by the window?" She carried the tray of their goodies by insistence, even though Troy had tried to take that, too.

"Madame," Troy spoke for the first time since they'd met, in his undecipherable voice.

Gabriella knew what he said though; she smiled becomingly as he held her chair and pushed her in.

"My, my," she sipped her shake. "There _are_ gentlemen left in this world."

_My mom brought me up the old-fashioned way, _Troy admitted_. She said there's no excuse for bad manners. Not even deafness._

"Wise woman," Gabriella nodded, impressed. "Does she live nearby?"

Troy rolled his eyes.

_Yes…what is it with mothers when their children are disadvantaged somehow? Like because I'm deaf it means she has to be here, sticking her nose in my life…_

"My mother also sticks her nose in my life," Gabriella shared. "So god knows what my disadvantage is…"

Troy smiled at her, truly smiled. His eyes were bright, something clicked between them.

_Does your mom also haunt your deaf brother?_

"Oh, he had the sense to move abroad," Gabriella mused. "Sydney to be exact."

_You must miss him._

_I do, _she signed back.

_It's like a secret code,_ he grinned, flicking looks around them. _We can say anything we like._

_Like what? _She encouraged this game. It was one she had played with Guardo, her brother, but somehow it was more exciting with a cute guy.

_Like how that guy over there, hasn't stopped looking over here, _Troy mused.

Gabriella carefully looked around, finding the gaze of a patron upon her. He merely smiled and sipped his drink. How outrageous! She was here on a date! Well, as far as _he_ knew she was anyway…

_He's not hiding it, _she told Troy.

_Is he your type? _He enquired, innocently enough.

Gabriella smirked.

_Hardly._

_What is your type? _He asked, going for direct and obvious with the beautiful woman in his company.

Her hair was down today, her outfit more feminine but still the work-out clothes were soft and form-fitting and he didn't mind that she had to jog along the beach before they met up. He preferred a natural woman. A woman who could appreciate his flaws _and_ handle herself.

"My type…" She mused out loud, thinking on this.

_Watch out, he's coming over… _Troy warned her of her admirer and she frowned, almost choking on her pastry.

_What for?_

_Your number, _Troy guessed with an amused smile playing about his lips.

Gabriella didn't miss the way his lashes blinked to his cheeks and showcased just a flicker of vulnerability at how she would handle this moment.

"Excuse me?" The man who had been watching her cleared his throat and made his presence know. "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are and I just had to come over…"

Gabriella smiled tightly, frankly disgusted at his advance when she was clearly with someone.

"I'm actually with someone," she supplied in a low tone, as politely as she could manage.

Troy looked up, with a bemused look.

"Oh…oh, you were signing, I just thought…" The man swallowed, not expecting her rebuff.

"You thought I wouldn't date a deaf guy?" She supplied matter-of factly, guessing his words correctly as he stammered incoherently.

"I...well…no…"

"Thank you for the compliment but like I said, I'm with someone," she repeated with a sweet smile and the man had no option but to turn and walk away; an embarrassed flush upon his cheeks.

_Asshole, _Gabriella signed, making Troy finally burst into laughter.

_That was…wow, _he commended.

_He could see I was with you, what is he, stupid? _She complained.

_Can't blame a guy for trying, _he teased.

_This cinnamon swirl is delicious, Troy,_ she picked it up and began eating it again, savoring the taste.

_I'm glad I could put that pretty smile on your face, _he replied, smiling slightly as her eyes met his.

She wiped sugar off her lips, and then licked them.

"It's going to be a nice day today," she looked out of the window, changing topic.

_What do you do for work? _Troy wondered.

"I'm a teacher. With special needs' kids," she offered, smiling shyly, like she didn't feel like she deserved to work with kids with special needs.

_Kids like me, _he guessed.

She shrugged. "Sometimes…" She frowned. "You know...I never asked how your lip reading is," she realized; as she switched from hand signs to speaking to communicate.

He smirked. _It's pretty good. I've understood you so far._

_I'll sign more. I'm forgetting to, _she added.

_Well that's good, _he praised. _I don't feel like the leper deaf guy when a girl forgets I'm deaf._

_Leper? _She recoiled at his term. _Troy, you are not a leper. In fact, you're very good-looking, _she broached.

He tilted his head, frowning at her as he studied her for a moment.

_You never did tell me what your type was._

She smiled. _No, I never did._

She was playing the game and she knew it. She was flirting! With a guy she just met! And actually, she liked it!

_Will you tell me? _He asked.

_Do you really want to know? _She asked back.

_At least it might give me a clue if I have a chance._

She pursed her lips, rubbing her palms together, thinking of the words. She hadn't signed for a while now and although she never really forgot it, some words were a little grainy.

_I like a guy who looks past the make up and the hair and who isn't bothered about busty girls, _she described; musing at her own lack of breast tissue. _If he's strong it's sexy and if he treats me well then it's even sexier…_

Troy marveled at her out-pouring. She was mentioning sex already and he wondered if she saw them that way; together, in bed. He did. Even though he'd only known her twenty minutes, he could picture his muscled body upon hers; how she would feel to kiss, to touch. But then it had been a while for him. More than a while. It had been years.

He licked his lips.

_So my running might pay off yet then._

She met his eyes and giggled, her lips forming the perfect smile.

_It might well._

_What about looks? _He pushed, wanting to know if she liked him for more than his strong body. He was all the things she had mentioned- caring, not bothered about looks etc. But if she liked guys with brown eyes and black hair then he may as well not bother asking her out again…his chances of her saying yes were already slim.

Gabriella tried to decide if she should play coy. If she told him she liked older men with beards and grey hair then she'd be free; but she actually wanted to see Troy again, as hard as that was to figure.

_Blue eyes, brown hair, that kind of thing, _she formed the words with her hands, watching him follow her intently.

His eyes darted to hers; she felt the depths of those blue orbs affect her, deep inside.

_Really? Blue eyes? _He repeated using the same hand movements. _What luck._

Gabriella pursed her lips.

_What are you doing Friday?_

Troy frowned. Wait, what was this? _She_ was asking_ him_ out? But what about his plan? What about his slim chances and her coyness? Her apparently non-existent, utterly missing coyness. Well, who was he to complain?

He shrugged. _Cleaning out my fish tank?_

She smirked. _Well, can I help?_

_No, _he denied. _But you can sit in a restaurant with me and eat dinner._

She blinked. Twice.

_I'm paying. _She bargained.

_No, I am._

_Dutch, _she offered.

_Not a chance._

_Don't make me hit you, _she warned. _All people will see is a small girl beating some poor deaf guy to death, they won't know the real reason you deserved a smacking…_

_I don't see how I deserve 'a smacking' for wanting to pay for dinner! _He chuckled at her absurdity.

_I have to help pay, _she insisted. _Those are my terms._

Her face told him she wasn't going to be persuaded on this. He decided to drop it- for now.

_OK. _He formed an 'o' with his fingers.

She nodded and mouthed 'OK', back.

_Can me and Buffalo escort you home? _He asked.

_No, _she assured. _You can meet me at Kassidy's on Friday at eight, _she instructed.

He liked her directness; it sort of made him feel assured.

_I'll be there, _he promised of their second date.

/

_Why is it that waiters only speak to the non-deaf person? _Troy mused as they were seated.

_Intimidation? _Gabriella suggested.

_You mean I'm scary? _Troy teased.

Actually, he looked amazing in a black suit with a white shirt; slightly unbuttoned and no tie. His hair- brown and touchable- was smoothed into a parting. His eyes shone bright and keen.

Gabriella had chosen a short black fitted dress that outlined her curves and in hindsight made her look something of a hooker in this place, but she tried to put that out of her mind as she browsed the menu.

Troy cleared his throat. Gabriella looked up.

_You look really beautiful tonight._

She blushed. _Thank you._

_That dress is really something on you._

_You look pretty good yourself in that suit,_ she replied.

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but was conscious of how he sounded.

_Does your brother speak much? _He asked instead.

She shrugged. _Sometimes. He gets a little shy about it._

Troy nodded, knowing the feeling.

_The waiter's coming back to get your number._

_What? _Gabi frowned, assuming he must be joking because the waiter could be sacked for asking for the telephone number of a customer; especially one dining with another man.

"Erm, excuse me, I know this is really unprofessional but I just wondered…well, here's my number," he slid her a card. "That's all. Thanks," he turned and went back to his post, arranging for his friend to take over his tables as they apparently swapped duties.

"Unbelievable," Gabriella remarked, staring at the card.

_I can't believe how many guys hit on you._

"When I'm sat here with you!" She gasped.

_Well maybe they think I'm just your buddy…_

"Deaf guys can still have sex," she argued, getting some looks from the neighbouring table. "Just because you don't hear well doesn't mean you're rubbish in bed!"

_You sound like you know about this._

_Losing one sense makes your others heightened, _she told him what he already knew. But how did_ she_ know?

_You've been with a deaf guy before? _He marveled.

She frowned, twisting her lips. _Not exactly._

_Okay, this is confusing the heck out of me._

"I'm sorry," she expressed solemnly, knowing she must be driving him batty with her ambiguity.

_It's fine. Just tell me as much as you like, _he assured.

She looked at him, as if testing his trust worthy-ness.

_I kissed a guy, once. A friend of Guardo's. There was something about him being deaf; it made it…well, more intense, _she admitted shyly, blushing.

Intense. There was a word he'd like to share with Gabriella. She was already turning him on and the night hadn't even started yet.

_I have a lot to live up to, _he quipped with a brow arch.

She smiled. _Shall we order? I'm hungry._

_Great idea, _he mused of her change of topic- one that he gladly took on.

/

_I can't believe you teach sign language! _Gabriella enthused as they walked back to her place- Troy insisting on escorting her. _We're both teachers!_

_Well, I only do the odd class, _he admitted. _The rest of the time I work on my art and train Buffalo to be my sign- dog._

_Where is Buffalo? _She wondered.

_In his kennel, _Troy shared. _He'll be okay 'til I get back._

_What about his owner? Is he okay? _She twinkled.

He looked taken-aback. _I'm fine. Are you?_

_I don't like that guys ask me out when I'm on a date with you. _She frowned.

He shrugged. _I'm sort of used to that._

_You shouldn't be._

_But you lead me nicely onto mentioning a third date; _he capitalized on his moment, smoothly changing the subject with a charming smile.

Gabriella felt her knees weaken when he smiled at her like that.

_You mean you're not fed up with me yet? _She joked.

Troy squinted, not sure she _was _joking. _I could never get fed up with you._

Gabriella rolled her eyes. _Okay third date, __**I'm**__ paying._

He had managed to settle the bill at the restaurant despite her clear wishes to pay her own half.

_Breakfast, after your morning run?_ He suggested.

_I don't get up early Saturday, _she grinned.

_Lunch?_

She tilted her head, surprised he wanted to see her again so soon. It was surprising and exciting at the same time.

_Lunch, _she confirmed.

_You choose…_

_The grill, Benjy's, by the waterfront. You know it? _She checked.

_I do. See you there, say twelve?_

_See you there, _she affirmed.

Troy dawdled, He kind of twisted with his hands in his pockets like an awkward school boy and then he took one hand out to cup her cheek.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he said in his own, special way, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. And she kissed him back, he noted with elated surprise. Just softly, just for a moment. And then she pulled away and let herself into her place; leaving him to pump his fist and 'whoop' across her lawn; and all the way home in his happy, celebratory state.

/

_Buffalo wanted to come…he felt he lost out on date number two, _Troy smiled at Gabriella as she approached and he lifted up his puppy.

Buffalo cutely tilted his head and she couldn't help but smile and take him from Troy.

"You're dog is _very_ cute," she admitted, kissing the puppy as he licked at her face.

_I'm glad you think so._

Troy reached forth to praise his puppy. Without him, this date might never have happened and the beautiful Gabriella would still be running down the beach, ignoring him every day.

He watched as she put him down gently and looked into his face.

_Can we eat now? I'm starving._

He grinned in reply.

/

Gabriella chose a Caesar salad and Troy had a loaded burger. He had to put it down every time he wanted to ask her something but he didn't mind; he was used to making concessions to converse with people. It still surprised him that Gabriella signed as well as she did.

_What are your plans like this weekend? _He wondered. _Are you very busy?_

Gabriella tilted her head with a soft smile.

_Getting in for date number four already?_

He couldn't help flicking his eyes down her face. Truth be told, he didn't want _this_ date to end, let alone have to worry about whether she'd want the next date after this one.

He shrugged, holding her gaze with his.

_A guy can be curious, right?_

She laughed at that.

_What if I was going to ask you out, after? _She posed. _You could be ruining my spontaneity._

_Is it spontaneous if you're thinking about it already? _He accused teasingly with a squint, secretly fighting down the excited burst of happiness in his chest.

_It won't happen if you keep on that way, _she mused.

He smirked.

_Good, because I was actually trying to ask you out before you made it obvious…_

She tilted her head, beguiled by his charm and humour.

_Well I have some marking to do and some lesson plans to make. _

He swallowed.

_Does that mean you're busy?_

_Not that busy, _she assured with a flirty smile.

Honestly, she didn't know where it came from sometimes, her audacious nature, but then she didn't really care right now. With Troy, he brought that part of her alive so she wasn't going to question it.

_Buffalo and I would love it if you would take a walk on the beach with us after lunch…_

_OK. _She agreed simply, liking this idea.

_And if you didn't totally hate that then maybe we could do something tomorrow._

She looked into his eyes.

_Maybe we could._

Troy nodded, assured in her positive response.

_How's the salad?_

_Healthy, _she rolled her eyes, wishing she had chosen a burger now, too.

Troy seemed to notice her wistful look towards his plate because he offered her some fries and she ate them gladly.

_I should check on Buffalo_, he said once they had finished their mains.

_Let's take that walk, _she agreed as she stood too.

/

Buffalo scampered across the tricky sand with youthful enthusiasm, his little legs and inexperience still making it hard work for him and when he got tired out, Troy would scoop him up and carry him for parts.

Gabriella courageously slipped her hand through his arm to grasp his elbow as they walked in silence; both of them appreciating their surroundings as Troy's puppy took respite in his arms.

Troy looked down on her when her hand moved up his arm to cup his bicep and her head at the same time, tipped against his arm, signaling her tiredness.

He realized they'd been walking a while and put the puppy down to sign to her.

_Are you OK?_

_Just getting tired,_ she admitted. _Long week._

_Guys and their dogs wearing you out…_

_And kids, _she added of her job.

_They're rewarding but hard work, _he agreed.

_Most guys don't like to think about kids until they're at least thirty, _she mused of his comment.

_Well, I'm not most guys, _he countered.

She looked up at that. No, he was not. He was amazing. To look at, he was gorgeous, handsome and strong. To talk to, he was sweet and real. He was a man, but a gentle one.

_You're certainly not, _she agreed, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips.

He took a second to absorb her move, then cupped the back of her head and kissed her back; with slow, gentle tenderness that surprised her and turned her on. How was that? Such exquisite gentleness making her want him so?

His blue eyes were intent on hers as she fluttered hers open.

_I must be dreaming, _he leaned his torso back to sign.

_No dream, _she assured of his cuteness.

_Then I am a very lucky guy, _he decided.

_Me too, _she worded. _Except I'm a girl._

He chuckled, bringing his hands up to cup her face and gaze at her a moment.

"You're so beautiful," the sounds from his throat made perfect sense to her; even if he sounded garbled and strange to anyone else.

She grasped his wrists and batted down shy lashes.

"Thank you."

_So, _he dropped his hands and swallowed, holding one out toward her. _Shall we walk back?_

She nodded, too happy for the moment to speak. That kiss had been amazing. She just wanted it to go on and on. And now she had to leave him to go and mark papers. The cruelty of life, she mused.

_Did we earn a fourth date? _Troy appealed as he brought her to her door.

She tilted her head, pretending to think about it. _I think you did._

His smile undid her.

_Breakfast?_

Tomorrow was Sunday. _How about brunch?_

He smirked at her late weekend starts.

_I'll come get you. Say ten?_

_Ten is perfect._

So was she, but he wasn't going to tell her that just yet.

_Until then, Gabriella._

Until then, she smiled to herself.

/

Troy was ten minutes early. Ten minutes was precious for Gabriella in her routine so she had invited him in and parked him on her sofa while she finished her hair and make-up. She wanted to look good for him, to make an impression.

Last night she had called her best friend to tell her about the madness of meeting this guy randomly on the beach and their subsequent quick segue into dating and Taylor had been skeptical at first but when Gabriella had explained it all; she realized the guy wasn't likely to be just after sex. In the end, her friend had told her to go for it and that's exactly what Gabriella planned to do.

Brunch consisted of fried foods; hot and plentiful and once they had eaten, Gabriella sagged, knowing she had lesson plans still to draw up. She'd looked at Troy and asked him if he wanted to hang out with her while she did them; and then she'd make some early dinner before he went home for the night.

He'd agreed to her invite and she found having him sitting with her strangely assuring. She was curled on the sofa; papers everywhere as she studiously worked. He was lounged in her double seat; reading the paper whilst Buffalo napped at his feet. The puppy was even more adorable asleep if that was possible and she wondered if the same went for Troy.

She put her papers down, needing a break. She stretched and smiled as she realized she'd have to stand to get his attention. The paper was covering his entire vision so unless she threw something at him- which was rude and risky- she'd have to move across the room to rouse him.

Trouble was, she felt a little brazen this lazy Sunday afternoon and she wasn't sure how he'd take it. They'd only known each other a week after all, but she couldn't deny how she felt any more than he could deny he was deaf. It just was.

She tugged on his paper, sliding it from his fingers; bringing a puzzled frown to his face. She smiled, kneeling across his thighs and straddling him as she grasped his neck with her hands. She had longed to run her fingers into his hair for some time now and she let herself enjoy the feeling of his soft strands.

"Hi," he bleated, taking a breath as he cupped her waist, not sure of her intention.

She smiled felinely. "Hi," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him; letting her true feelings be known through that kiss, deep and desire-filled.

Troy groaned and kissed her back, wrapping her close; a sweet and tender moment suddenly turning darker as his tongue dipped against hers; tasting the sweetness of her mouth as she straddled him; needing to be close.

She pulled back; her eyes alight with mischief and something else- want.

_You're a very sexy lady. _He signed with shaky hands.

_You're a very sexy man. _She signed back.

_You're even sexier when you speak my language._

A smile curved her lips.

_I know lots of dirty words._

He chuckled, leaning his head back on the sofa cushion.

_Are you trying to kill me?_

_Not kill._

He gave a look under hooded lids.

_I'm a gentleman. I'd like to stay that way._

_That's what makes you so sexy, _she posed.

He grasped her hands and brought each one to his lips to kiss.

_Shall we make dinner before we do something crazy?_

She shrugged, quite willing to do something crazy, but seeing he might not be up for it.

_If you insist._

He smirked.

_The gentleman in me insists._

She moved from his lap, tugging him by the hand to follow her into her kitchen where they found ingredients to make carbonara; a task that was peppered with kisses throughout.

Too soon it was dark and time for Troy to leave.

_There's something I want to tell you, _Troy signed, standing in her living room and then wrapping her in his arms when she leaned into his body.

_Actions speak louder than words, Troy; _she formed the signals as she pulled away.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her; just slowly, just so sweetly, she felt like she might explode with the anticipation of a much deeper kiss; like the one they shared before.

_Does that tell you what I wanted to say? _He checked.

_Depends what you wanted to say…_

_That I like you, _he admitted. _A lot._

She pursed her lips. _I like you a lot too._

He sighed out a relieved breath. _Then date number five is guaranteed?_

_Stop counting, _she chided. _You make me feel bad for wanting to do things that date five shouldn't even be anywhere close to doing._

Troy's brows rose and his lips parted. She licked her lips and blushed.

_You should probably go, _she offered.

_I should, _he agreed bemusedly, kissing her once before he let himself out.

Gabriella stood a moment and wondered where her self respect had gone- flying out of the window seemingly. What was it with Troy that made her feel that way? She couldn't describe it; it was just there, in her belly, in her heart and in the goofy smile that peeled across her face as she went back to her papers. Life was good.

/

Troy had shown her around his place. He had invited her for dinner, cooked her an amazing meal and now they were laying on his sofa together, watching a movie with subtitles.

She twizzled onto her front to gaze at him and his blue eyes instantly went to hers, seeking her reason for shifting. His eyes only left hers to read her lips.

"This is nice," she shared, propping on his chest.

He had no room to sign and he hated talking, so he frowned, deciding to nod gently instead.

"You can talk to me you know."

"I don't like not knowing how I sound," his unformed words made him cringe even though he couldn't hear them.

"You sound sexy," she curved a smile.

He blinked shy lashes down.

She wriggled, reaching his mouth to kiss him, letting the kiss progress as he ran his hand up her back; into her hair and then down; to cover her bottom as his other stroked her neck with gentle fingers.

"God this is so different with you," she pulled away panting softly.

_Different than? _He signed in the tight space between them.

She was ensconced nicely between his thighs, he hated having to stop touching her to talk but he soon cupped her backside again to signal his pleasure at doing so. She allowed a little smile at his touch.

"Different than anything I've felt before," she admitted softly.

_Good different? _He checked, arching one brow.

She kissed him, once.

_Very good different._

_Better than the deaf guy you kissed before? _He wondered.

_Much better. On an entirely different scale,_ she promised.

_Wow, a guy could get an ego._

_Well, you already have an erection, so…_

He blushed at her accusation, knowing it was true. His hardness was pressing into her softness as she weighted him down.

_I would apologise but…_

_No need to, _she touched his lower lip, kissing there.

She didn't need him to apologise for the ultimate sign of attraction- for confirmation he wanted to make love with her, when they both felt it right. In fact, she wished they could act on it, but she had to keep reminding herself to go slow, to let this thing they had have time to grow and develop.

A soft bark brought Gabriella's head up.

_What is it? _Troy asked_._

_Buffalo barked, _she shared.

_He never barks, _Troy frowned, not sure what this meant.

The puppy began to run in circles and Gabriella watched him with a delightful giggle.

_He's so cute! _She enthused.

_Someone's here, _Troy described and she frowned, jumping as a knock sounded.

_Its late, _she puzzled.

_Stay here, _he instructed, his body tensing protectively of the possible threat; knowing that none was likely but still, he felt the overwhelming need to keep her safe all of a sudden.

Gabriella picked up Buffalo and nuzzled him.

"You have a sexy daddy, huh?" She told the puppy, wishing their little sofa cuddle hadn't been interrupted.

/

_Bro! _Troy opened his door to find his brother Ben there, not someone he was expecting to see, especially so late on a Sunday evening.

"Hey man," Ben hugged him then stood back. _You OK?_

Troy smirked. _This isn't the best time, Ben…_

Ben lifted his dark, heavy brows. Brows that matched Troy's lighter, slightly less thick ones.

_You have a girl here?_

Troy looked to one side. _Yeah._

_Wow, how long have I been away? _Ben teased.

_Is something up? _Troy checked.

_Yeah…sort of…_

_Come in, _Troy invited. _You can meet Gabriella…_

Ben shifted awkwardly, but followed his brother through to the living room.

_Gabriella, meet my brother, _Troy led the way as a heavier-set man followed, similar in features to Troy but darker and musclier if that were possible.

"Hi," Gabriella stood shyly and offered her hand. "I'm Gabriella."

"Ben," he greeted, shaking her hand, holding her gaze with the same blue eyes that Troy owned. "You're very beautiful…"

Gabriella blushed, waiting for Troy to decide what he wanted to do with his unplanned visitor.

_I need to talk to Ben a minute, is that OK? _Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. _Of course. Do you want me to go?_

_No, I most definitely do not want you to go; _he signed her with a cute smile. _I'll just be a moment._

The two men moved into the kitchen and Gabriella picked up Buffalo to play with him in Troy's absence. She wondered what the two men were talking about and if her time here was up, after all.

/

"Meredith kicked me out," Ben admitted of his wife of five years.

_What did you do? _Troy asked.

_We had a fight about money…she wants to start having babies; I want to have a holiday to the Bahamas._

_You're not getting any younger, _Troy commented. _Maybe you should think about the kids thing._

Ben smirked. _Seems you are._

Troy tilted his head and pursed his lips. _We just met._

_Well, you seem happy. I'm glad for you. _Ben extended.

_Thanks man._

_So, I guess an overnight stay on the sofa is out then, _Ben mused.

Troy twisted his lips. He didn't like to assume that Gabriella would be staying the night and it was late already so their night might be over sooner than he wanted it to be, but if there was even a small chance she wanted to stay, then he wanted to take it. But he couldn't exactly kick his brother out on that slim possibility.

_Do you have anywhere else to go? _Troy asked back.

_Mom's,_ Ben lifted his brows.

_I can ask Gabriella to go, _Troy offered, if his brother so wanted.

_No, you know what; I'm going to crash at Mom's. She's used to it. You have a good night with your girl, _Ben encouraged.

Troy dipped his head with a nod. _OK, if you're sure._

_I am. _

Ben made his way back through the living room and Gabriella stood nervously from the sofa.

"I'll see you soon, Gabriella," Ben offered.

"Oh…it was nice to meet you," she replied, feeling awkward that he was leaving so soon.

"Be nice to my brother," Ben added as he let himself out and Troy followed through with two mugs of cocoa.

"Has he gone?" Troy checked.

Gabriella lifted one side of her mouth.

_He's gone._

Troy put down their mugs.

_Hot chocolate?_

She smiled girlishly and curled up with hers, resting against his arm as he left his on the table.

"Mmm, nice," she breathed out after a sip.

_I felt your moan, then, _he signed.

She looked up, snuggling closer so that he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Mmm," she moaned again so that he would sense the vibrations in her body.

He wished she would hurry up and finish her drink so he could get back to kissing her again but she took her sweet time about it; her sugary-tasting lips finally taking his once she had put her empty cup back and she looked at him with warm, affectionate eyes.

"Great cocoa," she commended before she kissed him; their kisses extending into the night.

Troy shifted; his body pinning hers to the sofa as their kisses turned into foreplay and he let his hands work over her curves; his gentleness startling and intense as his thumbs grazed her hardened peaks beneath her top; straining to be freed.

He didn't speak, he just looked at her and she looked at him, reading the words in his eyes, his need in his face.

"Can I stay tonight?" She asked, forming the words with her lips so that he would understand.

_Yes, _he nodded.

She smiled; letting him kiss her some more and then he pulled away some time later, instigating sleep.

_You have an early start, _he held forth a hand to help her up, leading her carefully back to his room.

She rolled into the bed in her underwear and one of his t-shirts, smiling softly at his choice of pajama pants and t-shirt also.

Once they were settled, he took her in his arms and held her; protecting her from the world the best he could. He knew he'd struggle if anything came about that needed his hearing to forewarn him, but right now, she felt safe in his arms and that was all that mattered. It was all he cared about.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he sighed as he closed his eyes.

/

Spooning was not something that Troy had had an awful lot of opportunity to enjoy. His last girlfriend had been a girl he'd met through the sign-dogs scheme and they'd had a little fun but he'd not really indulged in the beauty of a woman the way he was with Gabriella.

Holding her in his arms, getting to wake with her there, in his bed, against his body, it was truly something and he found a happy smile breaking his face as he came-to; rubbing her form with his to relish her soft curves.

Mornings were amazing. Mornings with Gabriella even more so. He stretched, feeling the familiar tightness in his belly from the little she had to do to turn him on. Just laying there seemed enough of a requirement right now.

Her hair was fanning out, her face soft and beautiful. The sun caused a peach glow upon his room through the apricot curtains. Life was great.

He kissed her temple, wrapping his arm back around her waist as he rubbed her once more.

"Troy," she groaned, knowing he couldn't read her lips, but he would feel her soundful noise through the vibration in her body.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted, smiling as she flipped to face him.

"You are way too sexy," she accused, surprising him. He'd half expected a 'good morning' back and a little kiss hello. Not such an overt statement followed by a strong, telling kiss for afters.

He led the way, leaning her into the bed to allow him room to touch; his hard body touching hers. He rubbed his whiskers against her cheek and lifted up her tee shirt; letting his fingers trace her skin.

Gabriella was right; being with a deaf guy was definitely more intense. He blocked out everything else apart from her pleasure as his lips worked down her body once he bared her; for his own pleasure; and determined to create hers.

She found herself helpless to follow; curling and arching to show him what she wanted-what she needed- whenever he paused to check. Eventually, he stopped pausing and just followed his instincts; something that turned her on even more as she let out cries to vocalize her pleasure. And she was strangely affected as he let out sounds to affirm his enjoyment of her, too.

"Troy," she begged, grasping his hand, tugging it towards her intimacy where he cupped her; kissing her lips tenderly before he opened his eyes to hers and gazed intently; speaking volumes as to his feelings.

He paused, pulling his hand away for one moment, swallowing as he raised a fist.

His little finger rose, followed by his index finger and then lastly his thumb.

_I love you._

Gabriella read the term perfectly, frowning at his admission. Already? He loved her? He used his digits for better effect as he touched her intimately; his lips coming down upon hers to complete their intimate moment; her desire-filled sounds drowned by his lips, as though he wanted to eat them up where he couldn't hear them.

Here was a true case of actions speaking louder than words, she mused as she felt her peak rising with his gentle, dexterous touch within her. His finger circled her nub and brought her hips up sharply; before a glittered rainfall scattered down her body and brought her over the edge; against his fingers as he dipped them back inside her for her orgasm.

She panted for a moment, eventually opening her eyes to find him looking at her, with soft love aglow on his handsome face.

_Beautiful, _he signed, kissing her lips.

She cupped his face, fisting her hand to tell him exactly how she felt. He followed her moves.

_I. Love. You. Too._

His grin took over his whole face, she really had no doubt he was happy that she felt the same way. She giggled and kissed him, just once, firmly.

_I'm glad I made Ben leave last night, _he joked, rolling over so that he could use both his hands to talk.

_You didn't! _She shot him a look.

_His wife kicked him out. He went to our mother's instead._

_You should have told me, _she snuggled against him.

_And miss this moment? _He asked. _Not in a million years._

_It would have come anyway, _she assured, still unsettled by her feelings but not overwhelmed by them.

_You do realise now that I have you here, I'm not going to let you leave?_

_Oh, really? _She mused.

_Buffalo is in agreement. _He added.

_So I'm a hostage?_

_A willing guest, _he adjusted.

She smiled. _I like the sound of that._

_Then it's decided. You are not allowed to leave this bed._

Gabriella rolled over to kiss his chest, forgetting about work a little longer. She had time to play before she had to get up once and for all.

_You best tie me to it;_ she flirted, holding up her wrists.

Troy grinned and took her wrists in his hands, rolling her over.

"Don't tempt me," he told her as they rolled about some more; their mood playful and light, their happy smiles proof of how they felt.

/

No-one questioned their love, no-one wondered at their apparently quick submission into togetherness; everyone could see their genuine affection and a bond that had grown very soon between them both. Everyone close to them could only be happy that they'd met and fallen in love- as miraculous and easy as it may seem on the outside.

They didn't argue, they didn't fight. It just was what it was and they loved each other every day; promising forever to each other when they married, a ceremony no-one stayed dry-eyed at. Troy pledged his love and protection, Gabriella promised to care for her man and was smitten with him completely. They bought a house together and they planned a future filled with children and love. Their life together was going to be amazing.


End file.
